diablo2gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Diablo II
Write the first paragraph of your article here. ''Diablo II'' Main article: Diablo IIAt the end of the first game, a warrior tried to contain Diablo's soul within himself. The warrior was unable to do so, and by the beginning of Diablo II, The Lord of Terror has taken control of the warrior. Diablo set off to free his two brothers, Mephisto and Baal. Players can choose from five distinct characters (seven when including the expansion) to control in their quest, which explore the world of Sanctuary through four acts. At the end of each of the four acts, players face different devils, with Diablo at the end of the game. Diablo II broke several sales records and was hailed in an endless stream of good reviews as having the best plot for an RPG. Notably, it was also the first computer RPG to have a significant number of female players (more than 26%). The character classes, in particular, are much stronger than the previous game's. Unlike its predecessor, Diablo II provides the motivation for each character class joining the battle: *The oracles of the Amazons foretold that the final battle when mankind would at last be free of angelic and demonic manipulation was at hand. *The Barbarians also expect a "final battle", in which they would be key players in deciding the fate of the world. *The Necromancers determine that the Evils have grown too powerful, and thus ally themselves with the forces of Light to restore balance to the world. *The Paladins, wracked with guilt over their actions during the Inquisition, seek justice upon Mephisto, the true cause of the bloody crusade. *The Sorceresses join the battle with their mighty spells to stop the corruption of magic by the Evils. The characters from the previous game are not forgotten, however. The Rogues (as NPCs) are the hostesses of the player during Act I, and Sorcerers are seen regularly in Acts II and III. Unlike the original, each character has three distinct sets of skills/spells that they can use in the game. Several of the characters can also conjure magical minions, such as a Valkyrie (Amazon) or Skeletons and Golems (Necromancer). All players also have the option to hire a Rogue (Act I), a Warrior (Act II), or an Iron Wolf (a type of melee Sorcerer, Act III) to accompany them and help slay monsters. These "hirelings" have a few of their own skills and can usually take care of themselves. ''Lord of Destruction'' Main article: Diablo II: Lord of DestructionBlizzard released Diablo II: Lord of Destruction on June 29, 2001. In this expansion, set immediately after the events of Diablo II, players seek to destroy Diablo's brother, Baal. The expansion includes a new act, new items, and two new character classes: *The Druids are descended from the Barbarians, and have come out of hiding in preparation for the final battle between mankind and the Evils. *The Assassins have policed the mage-clans for centuries. Now, with news that Terror and Destruction (Diablo and Baal) roam free, the Assassins unleash their fury on Hell itself. Barbarians can also be hired in the new Act. The summoned units of the expansion characters are called "pets". Hirelings can be resurrected in Lord of Destruction and can be equipped with armor and weapons.